Under the Moonlight
by miscellaneousmystery
Summary: It was nothing special… right? Just two best friends, still in love with each other, afraid to admit it again, under the moonlit sky… unless…


_**Hey ya'll. I just wanted to make another one-shot before I turn 13 next week! So, I'm still twelve. Lettuce see where this leads us.**_

_**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be on fanfiction if I owned iCarly.**_

* * *

**xxx**

_It was nothing special… right? Just two best friends, still in love with each other, afraid to admit it again, under the moonlit sky… unless…_

**xxx**

Sam knocks on his window, tapping it with her knuckle gently. It's two in the morning, and Freddie sleepily stands up and opens his window. A small drift enters his room, and his hair shakes for a millisecond. She gives a small smile and climbs into his room, giving him a playful punch before landing on the floor.

"Hey Frednub." She says, smirking. She walks over to his bed, covered in black plaid comforters, complete with a black pillowcase. She sits down on his bed, slowly touching the soft blankets that were spread upon it. She's wearing a tank top and some pajama shorts, and Freddie wonders how she could ever live with the coldness of right now, though he should be one to talk. She sees him walk to her, wearing only his boxers and socks, and he sits down next to her.

"Hey." He answers, looking at her. Her eyes avert to his, and she feels warm again. "What are you doing here in 2 A.M. in the morning, Sam?" He asks, his eyes full of concern.

"My mom." She answers shortly, and he already knew what that meant. Her mom was banging another guy in the house right now, not caring that her own daughter was just next to that bedroom. Sam would feel sick and disgusted, always silently praying her mother would not marry that guy because she always secretly hated them. She doesn't want them to be her father. Especially those ones who would try and touch her.

He simply nods, with an, "oh," softly coming out of his perfect mouth. The window is still open, letting cold gushes of wind enter his room with no welcome. He stands up, closing the window, covering it with curtains, before returning to his previous spot next to Sam.

It's silent, and it's gotten awkward. The only sounds you would hear are them breathing unevenly, due to the awkwardness of the situation. Things have gotten more awkward because they weren't dating anymore. Usually, on nights like these when they were together, they'd spend the rest of the night making love, kissing, talking about their future together. They'd talk about anything and everything. But since they weren't dating anymore…

"So Carly's gone." She says out of the blue, avoiding further awkwardness between the two. He nods at her. "Did you know about this? Since, you know… you're back to that old stalker boy you were when you were little." Of course she'd talk about that mistake he'd said to Carly, though not necessarily talking about it directly. _Is it too late for you to love me?_ He had said. If only she knew that he was trying to make things back to the way it was before…

"… I did, but, not because of that stalkerish thing you were talking about. She texted us. Didn't you get the text?" He asks her, grabbing his Pear Phone and showing her the message.

"… I lost my cellphone when we were dating… Remember? I threw it at that dude who was thinking he was all cool because he was 'propelling himself through the water'?" She answers, feeling weird because she had just mentioned when they were dating.

"Oh, right."

"And you got a new phone. Figures. I saved my SIM card, though. So." She shrugs, looking at her hands that were intertwined together on her lap. "I don't any money for a new phone. I shouldn't have thrown it." She sighs, untangling her fingers and placing them on each side of her.

"Didn't you have money saved up?" Freddie interrogates, looking at her hands that were quite near him. Oh, how he wishes to just hold them and kiss them again.

"My mom used it to buy drugs." She simply answers. Again, it's silent in his dark room, now that he had closed his curtains. They could only see the outlines of each other.

"C'mon." Freddie finally says after a few short awkward pauses. He stands up and offers her his hand, which she gladly takes.

"Where are we going? Isn't Crazy going to freak out?"

"You'll see. And my mom isn't home. She went to a meeting down in another state."

Freddie leads Sam down his steps, still holding her hand. He hadn't bothered to let go, and wasn't planning to anytime soon. He misses that warm feeling he gets when they make contact. And, Sam wasn't afraid to admit that to herself too. He grabs a blanket from a closet on the way to his door. He lets Sam's hand go to lock the door, and before she could put her hand in her pocket, he had grabbed it again, and led her out to the parking lot.

The winds were calm, bringing cold to warm weather. It was the perfect weather, but, they brought a blanket just in case.

He leads her to his car where it was parked in a guest parking spot and opens the passenger door. He gestures over to the seat where she carefully walks over. He places the blanket on her lap before quickly walking to the driver's seat and starting the car. The car roars to life, and he drives out of the parking lot and onto the street.

He takes a right, a left, a right, goes straight, then takes a left again. Sam was watching out the window, seeing the beautiful Seattle buildings light up and reflected off of other car's windows. She rolls down the window and feels the cool wind that hits her face, and it's almost refreshing. Freddie continues driving, and soon, they turn on a dirt road. Sam rolls up the window and looks at the dirt road beneath them.

This place was familiar.

Freddie stops almost instantly, and he climbs out. He quickly walks over to Sam's side where he opens the door, takes her hand and closes the door. She's still holding that fluffy blanket on her other arm. Which reminds her… this is her blanket. She sniffs it, breathing in a familiar cinnamon scent. Freddie must've been using it.

"Isn't this my blanket…?" She inquires Freddie, who was still leading her up a narrow and steep dirt road. He looks back with the slightest movement and sighs.

"Yes."

"… So uh, why do you have it?" She trips over a rock, and accidentally jerks Freddie's hand. He catches her in time, grabbing her waist and pulling her to him. They pull away awkwardly as Sam mumbles a quiet "thanks."

"I… uh—you left it at my house when we… had… first time." He explains uncomfortably. Her eyes widen before returning to their original size. Of course he'd be talking about the first time they've did it. They lost their virginity to the person they love, and that couldn't have been any better. But, they were too wimpy to even admit they loved each other.

So that's where her blanket went…

"Oh."

They finally reach the top, and Sam remembers why it was familiar.

This was where Freddie took her for their 5th date.

She smiles. A small smile, but it was enough for Freddie to brighten up. He leads her to the small railing on the end. No one really came here, it was a forgotten visitor's spot. One day there were visitors, next a fire, and afterwards, it was forgotten.

But, it was a really beautiful sight.

Everywhere, it was surrounded by trees that began to grow again after the fire. Bushes were also growing shortly after, along with little flowers that accompanied the bushes. Up on this hill, it had a beautiful view of Seattle. It had a beautiful view of the landscape, with the buildings lit up, and mountains in the background. It was so breathtaking, especially at night. Cars were zooming below them, while the passengers were glancing up at the buildings, taking in the sight.

A breeze blew by and Sam shivered. They were still holding hands… and they didn't want to let go.

"So, uh… why are we here, Freddie?" She asks, sitting down and resting her head in her hands that were now unconnected to Freddie's. He sits down next to her, looking at her in the eyes. She looks back at him.

"Fresh air…?" Freddie answers, but more like a question. She smirks, and he smirks back. "I don't know…" He decides to finally tell her, "It brings back good memories… of us."

She felt herself smiling, a spark of happiness go off inside her. He sees her smile, and he smiles back, a smile full of happiness.

"Like… how every time we'd lean in to kiss, I would stare into your eyes to see evident love in them." She smiles even wider now, averting her eyes to the Seattle landscape. He leans in to whisper. "And how… the moon would reflect faintly on your skin, giving you that gorgeous glow, that makes you seem more of an angel."

"And how… we would share blankets whenever it was cold, and cuddle up together to keep warm…" She says, saying her own memories.

"And smelling your vanilla scent, and that feeling of your soft hair when I was raking my fingers through your hair." He whispers in her ear, and he could feel her smile even wider, if possible.

"… And we'd watch the city, calming us, making us forget all the problems in the world temporarily, only reminding us… that we love each other."She continues.

"… and still do… right?" He whispers, nibbling on her ear. She bites her lips and pull away to face him.

"… Right." She answers, before kissing him back when he kisses her forcefully on the lips. He places his hands on her waist, pulling her closer, making the kiss deeper. She tilts her head a little bit, as does he. He runs his tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and she opens her mouth. Freddie darts his tongue inside her mouth, while her tongue tangled against hers. This kiss was passionate, full of feelings that they've avoided for the past months. He breaks the kiss to suck on her collarbone, her sensitive spot. She bites her lips, and pulls him up to kiss him again.

It was times like these where she told herself she was wrong. She could never get over this boy. She's tried so hard, to forget Freddie, but she'd always fail. After a few dates gone wrong, she'd cry. Not over the date, but at how the boy wasn't Freddie. Freddie was the boy she'd always love, though she was afraid to admit… but somehow, he broke down her walls so he could see right through her, so she would know that he really does care. And he had said I love you. The most _rare _words in her life.

And Freddie Benson, her love, had said it to her.

She couldn't have been more happy.

Now for Freddie. Sure, he had a little puppy dog crush on Carly, but it wasn't like it had meant anything. In fact, it just meant that he loved her like a sister. So when they dated, it didn't feel right. And of course, he was more so focused on Sam now. The love of his life. He'd deny the fact he had a crush— or maybe he was in love— on her, because it just sounded so absurd to him. A nerd and a demon? That's crazy!

But then again, opposites attract.

That theory was proven to him—or them—that it was true, when they started dating. And of course, they confessed their love to each other.

They pull away, breathless, and stare into each other's eyes. Freddie could see that emotion again, that emotion she had tried to hide from him since they were little: Love. He smiles, she smiles, and it's like the moon smiled with them, too.

He chuckles, she giggles, the moon? Not so much.

"We're crazy." Sam says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, we are." He agrees with a chuckle.

"We broke up, saying we love each other… and now, we went to the place where we went for our dates, and to clear our minds up… to only confess our love to each other _again _after we broke up." Sam tells Freddie, with a bright smile lighting up her face.

"That's what makes us Sam and Freddie." He shrugs. He reaches across her lap to grab the blanket they brought and lays it on both of them. She lays her head on his shoulder, while his arm holds her to him closely.

No words were said as they watch the moon glow, the city glow, and them… glow.

They knew they were together again, after all that's happened under the moonlight tonight.

* * *

_**Totally came up with this on top of my head! Aha! Yaah. xD Anyone care to give me a birthday greeting in advance? :3 But, you know what the best birthday gift ever? If Ariana Grande and Jennette McCurdy see the cover I did of their songs.**_

_**That? … Would be THE best.**_

_**Review? Yes?  
~miscellaneousmystery~  
P.S. HAPPY ADVANCED BIRTHDAY TO MEEEEEEE**_


End file.
